Choice
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: In this world and life everything is a choice, dont let people make the choices for you. "Usagi remember to live YOUR life, not a life others want you to live."


**Disclaimer - I own nothing! Ha Ha! Kinda sad though...**

**AN: A: So because my other story (Forbidden Magick Of The Stars) isnt doing so well at the moment I feel it would be cool to do a lil one shot :)**

**G: Even though you said you wouldnt write any more stories untill you'd finished that one!**

**K: Uh Huh!**

**C: Maybe if we all shut up she might finish this then get on with her other story!**

**A: Yeah!**

**G&K: What ever.**

**-XxX-**

**Summery: In this world and life everything is a choice, dont let people make the choices for you. "Usagi remember to live YOUR life, not a life others want you to live."**

**-XxX-**

The kitchen smelled of freshly baked bread and Usagi could hear her Mother singing along to the radio. She stood from her seat on the stairs and wandered into the lovely scented room. Her Mother smiled at her and stopped singing to concentrate on making Usagi a sandwich.

"How was your nap honey?" Usagi sighed and looked at the sandwich her Mother had just placed in front of her.

"Was alright..." Ikuko looked at her daughter and sighed softly sitting at the table opposite her. She was worried about her daughter, she had noted, with concern, that over the past few years Usagi had been distancing herself from everyone and sinking into some kind of depression. The Doctors had said she was fine and was just going through a phase. _Well! _Ikuko thought, _This is one long phase! _She watched as Usagi picked at her sandwich, not eating it just picking it slowly apart. _Just like her Heart... _Ikuko was a Mother and a Woman. She knew a broken heart when she saw one!

Which bought her to the question that has been plauging her for the last few years. Just who has done this to her baby!?!

And why did her baby feel she couldnt talk to her Mama?

Ikuko knew her daughter was quite 'happily' engaged to Mamoru-san, so she couldnt work out why she was so broken hearted, was Mamoru cheating on her? Or was there someone else in this muddle?

Usagi sighed again and Ikuko snapped her attention back to the present.

"Usagi... Whats the matter?" Usagi looked up at her mother, her expression one of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ikuko narrowed her eyes. Today was the day she would get to the bottom of this mystery!

"You came running in earlier, crying your eyes out, and give me no explanation other than that you are tired and need a nap."

"I was just tired and..." Those pale blue eyes had clouded over and Ikuko could see the tears were back.

"Usagi, you dont cry like that if your ONLY tired, and if you just needed a nap why didnt you go to your apartment for one?" Ikukos voice had softened and Usagi rubbed any stray tears from her eyes.

"Mama, I dont love Mamoru, I dont think I ever have..." Ikuko blinked in shock.

"Honey, if you dont love him why did you agree to marry him?" Those pesky tears came right back.

"B-because I-I have to-o!" Usagi doubled over and Ikuko rushed around the table to hold her sobbing daughter close.

"No baby, No you dont. This is your life and you do what you want in it!" After a while Usagi calmed down and the two women were back to facing each other from opposite sides of the table.

"Mama, if I dont marry him the girls... The girls would be so dissapointed." Ikuko shook her head.

"If they are true friends they would not care, they would be happy if you were happy! Remember what your Grandma always said?" Usagi nodded and recited from memory her Grandma's favorite saying;

"Be who you are and say what you feel, cos those that matter dont mind, and those that mind dont matter!" Ikuko smiled and Usagi did too, although a very shaky one.

"You'd do well to remember that sweetie!" Usagi nodded then stood.

"Thanks Mama! I have to go now, but I think I know what I'm going to do!" Ikuko nodded and walked her daughter to the door. Once Usagi reached the gates Ikuko called out the best advice she could give her baby right now;

"Usagi! Remember to live YOUR life! Not a life others want you to live!" Usagi nodded smiling one of her old, genuine smiles. Then she was in her car and driving off.

**-XxX-**

Now though Usagi isnt feeling so happy and strong. Her Mama was right but she was pretty sure Mamoru didnt agree. He was currently stood opposite her holding the engagement AND promise ring he had given her.

"Usako? Why?" Usagi looked at his face, he held the expression of a broken man but Usagi didnt care. She felt so free right now! Like she could do anything!

"Because, I never surrender! I am a Fighter and Destiny is my greatest enemy yet!" She smiled softly at the memory of a certain much loved Fighter. _My Love, I'm coming to find you... Soon. _Mamoru bowed his head in sorrow. Suddenly he rose it to remind Usagi of Chibiusa, but she was gone. He sighed and turned slowly clenching the rings in his hand.

**-XxX-**

Usagi looked at the brooch she held in her hands and said something that she hadnt done for such a long time.

"Moon Eternal Make UP!" Her apartment filled with bright lights and then Eternal Sailor Moon was stood where Usagi had stood only seconds before. Eternal Sailor Moon then held her hands out summoning a large amount of power into them.

"Please, take me to Kinmokusei!" Another flash of light and the apartment was empty.

The door slammed open and the Sol Senshi all stood there dumbstruck.

They were too late.

She had gone.

And oddly enough each and every one of them were glad!

Well almost... Mamoru wasnt too pleased when he found out the next day...

Heh, but boy was Fighter, Healer and Maker shocked when Eternal Sailor Moon suddenly appeared in their dining room!

**-XxX-**

**AN: A: Hee Hee! Hope you liked it...**

**G: Yeah, maybe she might go back to her other story now!**

**K: Doubt it she's probably gonna go find another way to skive off doing it.**

**C: Too True!**

**A: Oh Ye Of Lil Faith!**

**J: We are of little faith for a good reason.**

**A: Right so as I WAS saying (before I was rudely interrupted!) Hope you like it! R&R please! And Im not sure if I got Usagis Mom's name right... So Sorry if I didnt... ;)**


End file.
